Ego Vs Attitude
by DreamWeaver2121
Summary: Max: The mysterious girl no one knows anything about, except that she will knock you senseless if you push her too far. Fang: The guy everyone fears, and every girl wants. Things have to come out eventually and when everything comes crashing down these two will end up on a collision course that will leave them breathless and questioning everything they thought they knew.
1. Chapter 1

_Save yourself- sav- save- save yourself before you drown_

_I jolted awake with the ghostly voices fading away feeling the cold sweat roll down my back. I took a deep breath and looked out the window, watching the trees fly by as we raced down the interstate. "The dreams again?"_

_I looked over at Ari and grunted in response. He rolled his pretty brown eyes and faced the road again, "You can't keep brushing them off Max, you have had these for years and they seem to be getting worse."_

"_A lot of things have been getting worse; I'll deal with it like I always do." I snapped as I slumped into my seat laying my knees against the dashboard._

_He growled under his breath a little, "Max I am your foster counselor I am here to help you."_

_I laughed, "Yes Ari you're the counselor of a seventeen year old girl with no respect for authority and a severe lack of trust. Sounds like every other teenager out there. Such an important task." _

"_Why do you disregard yourself so much, you do matter you know?" He informed me in a soft voice, so different from his usually gruff and raspy tone._

"_Doubtful, but if it makes you feel better I'll go along with it."_

"_I want this to work for you Max, Ann is a friend of mine and I think you will like it here," He said. "Just try and keep an open mind please?"_

_I didn't respond. He knew better than to ask me something like that, I didn't play well with others and there was no guarantee that I would even be around long enough to have an open mind. This place would probably end up like all the rest; nobody wants to put up with someone so blatantly disrespectful and socially ungraceful as I was._

_Ari sighed again and turned off the highway onto a side street with large expensive houses lining the road. He pulled into the driveway of a three story red brick house with vines climbing up the walls and shut the car off. "This is it." We got out of the car and I leaned against the door letting out a breath and trying to fight off the headache I could feel coming on._

_Fang Looked up from the car he was inspecting, looking over at the neighbors house where a black sedan had just pulled up. He had heard that Ann was adopting another kid so he was interested to see who it was. He watched the girl get out and lean against the car looking at the house with a cynical gaze, he smiled as he heard her say something snaky to her companion._

_He felt sorry for the girl, he knew that Ann had a tendency to be a little overbearing about her female house guests, preferring them to live up to the 'sweet & pretty' standards. By her low-slung baggy pants, tight fitted shirt, scruffy shoes, and dirty blond hair- died red at the tips- that fell in half hazard waves down her back she did not fit that by any stretch of the imagination._

"_So what do you think, Max?" The man standing next her asked._

_Max- cool name- looked from the house to him, back again, and asked in a dry voice, "You remember that old man who told me I would be going to hell after I totaled his car?"_

"_Yeah…" The man asked cautiously._

"_You think I should call him and tell him he was right?" Fang's lips twitched as he went back to work, still listening in on the conversation as he did._

"_Damn it Max, would you stop being so pessimistic about everything!"_

"_What!" She asked, staring at him as if he were stupid, "What did you expect Ari? This town looks like it's pumped with happy gas."_

_Ari sighed, "Look I know you've had some bad experiences with medication before-"_

"_That's an understatement," She snorted. Ari didn't get to reply as Ann came out of the house with a huge smile on her face. _

"_Goody, your handing me over to a Barbie doll." I muttered as the blond woman made her way over to us. Ari smacked my arm lightly telling me to behave. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the car to grab my stuff; hauling the two large duffels into the house._

_Let the fun begin. _


	2. Welcome to the mystery

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks so much for all the favorites and followers, but I would like to ask if you could review. I would love to know your thoughts on the story so i can make it better.  
I am not very fond of this chapter but I could not find any other way to introduce Max to the characters so I tried to make it as non-cliche as I could so tell me how I did.  
Again thank you for all the review, favorites, and follows. it is an amazing thing to wake up to :) Enjoy!  
~Dream**

Ann lead us through the marble hallway in to the kitchen and had us sit down around the table, "Wait right here and I will go and get everyone else you need to meet. I figured meeting everyone you will be seeing a lot of would make things easier to catch up on."

She left the room in a flourish of colors as her skirt swirled around her legs, "I can see what kind of 'friend' of yours she is."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked while stuffing the snacks Ann had laid out for them down his muzzle.

"Your women are always perky and overly happy," I said.

He chuckled and wiped his mouth, "well they have to be, I have to make up for the doom and gloom of my charge don't I? Besides, I don't get called down to the court-house to bail them out when they are 'overly happy' as you say." He remarked, shoving my arm playfully.

"Oh please," I snorted. "You would be bored to tears without me here."

"But I wouldn't be broke," He retorted. I cut off my reply as a girl with beautiful dark skin came into the kitchen, wringing the sweater sleeves that hung over her hands and hiding her face with them. Her long dark hair hung down and covered her eyes as well as she looked up through her bangs.

"I'm Nudge," The girl whispered softly before hiding her mouth behind her hands again. She was a cute girl around fifteen or so, someone I would have expected to be on the cheerleading team, but her large doe eyes held pain and fear in them and spoke of things no one should know about especially not at her age.

"Max," I said giving her a small smile. She grinned a little before returning to her musings with her sleeves. She sat down beside me at the table, not meeting anyone's eyes. Ann came into the room then, stopping me from almost wrapping my arms around the girl to comfort her.

"Oh," She exclaimed. "I see you have met your new sister, Max. Monica won't this be wonderful!" I half expected the over grown Barbie to start hopping in place and I must have said something aloud because Nudge stifled a laugh next me and winked. Ann didn't seem to catch any of it though, as she brought in the group of people she had with her. "Max, these are our neighbors and Monica's friends; they go to school with you guys."

She ushered in a group of five and started naming them off, when I butted in, "Why don't they introduce themselves." She looked at me quizzically and I sighed, "I'm terrible with names, it's easier when they say them." She nodded.

The boy to her right stepped forward and waved, "I'm Cole, but most call me Gazer." He informed us while putting his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heel awkwardly, "Hey Nudge." He smiled at her causing her dark cheeks to color lightly. She waved and smiled a little before hiding again, only bringing her eyes away from the table for a moment.

I was jolted from my musings about matchmaking when a little hand touched my knee; I looked down and saw a little blond girl patting my leg. She looked up at me and I sucked in a light breath at her nearly white irises, she continued patting her hand up my leg and as I bent down to her level, she rested her hand on my cheek. Feeling around my eyes, and nose, and down to my mouth that twitched into a smile. One her small face mirrored. She held out her hand to me and smiled up at me as if she could actually see, "My name is Annabelle. "She said softly in her little voice, everything about the girl was little. "My mommy used to call me Angel though, so everyone calls me that now. You're really pretty Max."

"I think Angel suits you really well, do you mind if I call you that?" She smiled again and nodded her head enthusiastically before jumping into Nudge's lap, who in turn wrapped her arms around the girl in a tight hug, cradling Angel to her chest.

I looked up at the people in the room noting that they were all staring at the encounter with mixed emotions. The dark guy standing in the corner was looking at Angel with hooded eyes, but he had a small wistful smile on his face that made his already handsome features brighten. The boy standing next to him was smiling full on, looking at the little girl with the same blue eyes that Angel must have once had. He looked over at me and his smile turned more friendly than awestruck. He brought his hands up to his face and started signing *Hello, it is n.i.c.e to m.e.e.t you* He dropped his hand after brushing some of his blond hair out of his eyes and smiled again.

Ann stepped forward and put her hand on one side of her mouth as if she was telling a secret, "James is a little deaf." She said with a wink and a smile. I stared at the woman, was she really so stupid as to insult him when he was right there? Even I could tell that he could read lips. I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something nasty and turned back to James. *Nice to meet you too.* James smiled in delight as the girl standing next to him with her arm wrapped around his, tilted her head and smiled, causing her dark hair to fall down her shoulder.

"You speak sign language?" She asked. "I'm Ella by the way."

"Yeah, I knew a little boy who lost his voice in an accident and I helped teach him, so I picked up a few things. I'm not fluent though." I shrugged. "Nice to meet you."

"Well its better than I was, Iggy had to teach me from scratch so I am sure that I annoyed him more than anything." Iggy shook his head vehemently and wrapped his arms around Ella tighter. *Don't say that,* he signed. *I loved teaching you, it gave me someone to talk to.* Ella blushed and kissed his cheek causing red to bloom beneath the pale boy's eyes.

Gazer pulled a face but Angel and Nudge sighed and smiled as only little girls can in front of such sappy displays of affection. Ella turned back to me and motioned to the man standing in the corner, "That is Fang by the way; he was the guy fixing the car out front when you showed up." He detached himself from the wall with a nod of his head, "Hey."

"Hi, what kind of car are you working on?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to reply when Nudge butted in, "An SS Z28 Chevy Camaro." Se said excitedly before slapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were full of fear, and I hated how timid she was -I knew from experience -that you don't get that kind of fear unless someone has given you a reason too.

I whistled in appreciation thinking I would ask Nudge about it later, "Dang, you own that?"

He snorted, "No I fix them up. Rich neighbors you know. It's better than an after school job, and pays more." He shrugged indifferently.

I nodded, "You look a little old to be in high school, you're what… nineteen?"

He smirked a little and nodded, but his dark eyes flashed angrily over something, "Spent a year in Juvenile hall, got out when I was eighteen and came back to finish school."

I made a face at the memories that flooded, "That place sucks, and they never have good food." He chuckled and nodded in agreement. Nudge laughed a little, and Angel jumped off her lap and walked over to Fang. She wrapped her little arms around his leg and leaned her head on his waist. Fang was over six feet tall, but it was still a shock to see just how much bigger and muscular he was compared to little Angel. He rested his hand on her head and smiled down at her.

"I was sad when my brother left," She whispered. "I was left all alone, except for Gazzy and Iggy. They are my cousins." She hadn't mentioned her parents and something told me not to ask, especially since Fang stood straight, his back taught as if he was remembering something horrible.

Gaz broke the silence by clapping his hands together, "It was really cool meeting you Max and I am glad that Nudge has somebody to hang out with. We have to go though, I have a physics test to study for and Angel promised mom that she would practice her piano again."

Ella sighed, "That's true and I told my mom that I would be back to help at the clinic. Bye guys." She said kissing Iggy on the cheek.

Angel turned to me and smiled, "Will you sit on the bus with me tomorrow Max, please?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," She laughed and ran over to give me a hug. "See you tomorrow Max!"

"Bye," I waved as everyone left. Ari stood up from his chair and gave Ann a hug; I had almost forgotten he was there.

"I think you are going to like it here Max," He said as I walked to the car with him. "Just behave please." He hugged me and drove away. I went back inside and found nudge sitting where she had been but no Ann.


	3. New family in a dark time

**A/N: Here you go! i am on a roll today! i have always loved the sisterly bond between Nudge and Max so i will be using that into the story a lot. Review please!**

**~Dream**

"She's not the most maternal is she?" I asked Nudge as I started to look through the cabinets.

Nudge shook her head with a small smile, "Not really." she whispered softly, "It gets kind of lonely." She was timid with her answers, but came up and opened the pantry to show me the snack food.

"Thanks," She smiled again.

"Ann doesn't usually cook, or do anything for that matter, so we are kind of on our own." She said as she walked over to grab box of macaroni.

"Well," I said. "In that case let's make something a little more interesting." Nudge looked at me weird.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we are going to make something so fattening and full of sugar that we have no other choice than to eat it so that no one else does." I said with full excitement as I grabbed random boxes of sweets. Her face split into the first real smile I had seen on the girl, and she looked gorgeous with her trepidations gone. Within twenty minutes, we had completely wrecked the kitchen and had the most disgustingly sweet concoction lying in front of us.

"What is it?" Nudge whispered, "I think it's moving." I shrugged and hit the gooey substance with the large spoon I was holding.

"Well…Let's eat!" Nudge looked at me as if I were crazy but shrugged and leaned against the counter facing me. She ran her finger through it, plugged her nose, and downed the goop. Her face scrunched up a little but relaxed as she went in for more. I laughed at her eagerness and joined her in eating it.

She sighed and put her spoon down, "I used to make stuff like this with my mom."

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"Didn't have one," She said taking another bite.

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry, its fine I always liked that it was just my mom. She was a teen mom but she said the best decision she ever made was to keep me. She was my best friend." She muttered, sniffling softly. "She died in a car accident a few years ago. Killed by a drunk driver."

"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation, my dad wasn't the greatest so you didn't miss out on much." She laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, my foster dad was not the most loving parent," She grumbled while twirling her spoon.

"I know the feeling," I replied. I didn't push though. "Is that why you are so timid?"

"Yes, among other…things." I regretted asking when she seemed down cast. There was a haunted look in her eyes that chilled me to my bones and I wanted more than anything to take it away. "I don't mean to be timid but I just get so tongue tied around people now that it's just become second nature, like a fight or flight reflex I guess."

"Well," I said tapping my frosting covered finger against her nose. "You will no longer be so timid, not while I am around."

"That means you will stay?" I shouldn't have been surprised that she knew that I didn't want to stay, but I was. I hadn't actually thought about leaving, I didn't like Ann, but I had a feeling that I would come to love Nudge and all of her friends like family.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I will stay. " Nudge squealed and hugged the stuffing out of me, "But! Only if you promise me you will tell me-one day- about what happened to you at that home." She looked down and backed away.

"I-I-I don't know if I c-can promise t-that," She stuttered.

"Wait Nudge," I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. "I know its hard to talk about, my life is right out of a horror story, but I hate seeing that haunted look in your eyes. I want you to be happy, we have both lost family, so I am not about to let my new little sister be afraid of life." She looked up, smiled at me, and hugged me again.

"Alright, I will one day," She said. "Thanks Max, I've always wanted a sister." I smiled back and we finished cleaning the room in silence. "I'm going to go to bed Max; I have a math test tomorrow. Ann said we would be getting your schedule tomorrow and I can show you around. Good night Max."

"Good night, Nudge."


	4. Let the games begin

**A/N: Hey guys! long time no chat i know but school is starting soon and i really don't want to give you guys crap to read; That being said though. I hate this chapter, it is way too short and it did not turn out the way i wanted so my 'big scene' is now a filler :P so sorry. i hope you enjoy it anyway and i will try and have a new chapter up soon but like i said school and my refusal to put out anything too terrible will make things a little slow for a while.  
Hope you guys like!**

** ~Dream**

** 0o0o0o0**

The next morning at school was…interesting to say the least. Glaring at an overly perky guidance counselor at seven in the morning was not the way to start most days; least of all a Monday. Meet Doctor Bridged Hawthorn, a young strawberry blond with a PhD who decided-above all other options- to work at a high school. Yeah she didn't seem all that smart to me either.

I listened to her babble on and on and on as I sat in the overly stuffed chairs in her office. The bright light coming through the windows was blinding under most circumstances but when one has a blinding migraine it becomes so much worse. She glanced up and folded her hands across my open file as if I had actually retained anything she had just said, "I think that is all for today Max. You may go to your first class," she said as she got out of her chair and followed e to the door. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me as if we had known each other forever, "Just remember that I am here to talk too if you need anything."

I shrugged away as casually as I could and nodded; plastering a fake smile onto my face as I left her office. I pulled my schedule out of the folder I was given when I first arrived and found my locker. Thanks to the good doctor I was late for my first class so any chance of not having to introduce myself flew right out the window as I opened the door to my history class.

The older man standing at the black board looked up in confusion; probably wondering who the new girl dressed in black with her hood up was. He looked down at a sheet on his desk then back at me. He smiled causing his eyes to crinkle behind his glasses, "You must be Max right?"

I nodded and turned to make my way to the only seat available when the teacher grabbed my arm from behind, "Wait, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? Say something about yourself."

I looked from the eager face of our teacher- Mr. Lynch as his plaque read- and out at the students from beneath my hood. Their faces were turned towards me some sneering others assessing what kind of a threat I was to their social standing and some looking like they were dead in their seats. "Go on Max, say something."

**Fang**

Fang hadn't actually thought that he would share a class with Max, but sure enough half way through history she came into the room with the hood of her black sweatshirt up covering her eyes. He could feel the interest in the class shifting from the stimulating- yeah right- conversation to the new rocker chick that just walked in. Most of the girls wore sneers at the sight of her beat up converse and black jeans; so different from their mini- skirts and perfect hair.

He found it amusing how easily Max stole the attention of everyone even if it was the last thing she wanted. He watched her fidget as Mr. Lynch tried to coax her into saying something, she turned back to the class assessing them as well as a sadistic smile touched her ruby lips, "I see dead people." She spoke with a completely straight face and no emotion as the class gasped in horror.

Fang's lips turned up into a small smile as Max took her seat; enjoying the look of confusion and anger on Lynch's face. Maybe something interesting would actually happen today, he mused as leaned back farther in his chair.


	5. Hell Just Got Irritating

A/N: Hey guys! I am back! So I noticed that a few people have asked me to make the chapters longer and some have pointed out that some of the names are spelled differently; I have an answer to both. First off I really am sorry if it irritates you guys to have such short chapters to read, but I do this on purpose because 1: it brings people back ;) got to get the reviews now don't we? And 2: I find that when I right long chapters they tend to not be as good and then the wait between updates becomes longer and longer and with school starting its going to be a little bit between updates as it is so I don't want it to be even longer.

As for the names, this story is not going to follow the characters as you know them in the books so as the author it becomes easier to change things- both in my mind and in yours, the reader- if I keep the names different. It also gives me free reign to do what I want with them just because Jimmy P only has the rights to those characters that are spelled the same way. (I is smart) Plus my spell check doesn't like spelling Ann with an E and I am just too lazy to change it.

Enjoy the chapter guys it really was a better one in my opinion and I am glad you all liked the last chapter the 'I see dead people' thing has been swimming in my head for a while and it was supposed to be a line from my character in my actual book that I am writing but I just couldn't fit it in anywhere where it would make sense.

Enjoy!

~Dream

0o0o0o0o0o0

I nearly fell to my knees in prayer when the lunch bell finally rang; because we were the oldest class we had the latest lunch which meant hungry, irritable teenagers in math class…yeah. I was the last to leave, choosing to avoid the crowds of shoving teenagers and having a nearly empty hall to walk down. The cafeteria was not so pleasant, however.

The lines were short considering most of the girls went to the salad bar but the loud noises and high pitched squealing were making my head pound harder. I put my head phones in setting the volume as low as it could go while still drowning out the other noises- seriously there should be a law against using voices higher than a certain decibel. Grabbing whatever was closest; I nearly ran out of the building making my way to the tree line by the parking lot. I threw my bag on the ground next to the tree and slouched against the rough bark taking in my overly greasy pizza and whatever they had decided to serve with it. To be honest I wasn't actually all that hungry- migraines will do that to you- but I needed something in my stomach. I leaned my head back against the bark; the shade from the tree allowing me to keep my hood down and watched the people who decided to come outside.

It was mostly the athletes who came out, some kicking a soccer ball around, others throwing footballs back and forth; there was even a small scrimmage going on in the outside basketball courts. The drama club was doing some kind of skit while the journalists kept writing in their notebooks, oblivious to the rest of the world for the moment. There were people still studying their noses buried in the books they were holding. They were all in their own little worlds and when they awoke they would be welcomed by their perfect little lives, so very different from my own.

I looked away, afraid I might break if I thought about it too much. I studied the cars in the parking lot, noting all the shiny new Mercedes and Beamers. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all and slid my eyes over to the part that held the less expensive and far less new vehicles; surprisingly I spotted Fang. He was sitting on the asphalt and leaning against his black Harley with his eyes closed. His ebony hair fell into his tan face and he looked completely relaxed with one arm on his bent knee and his other behind his head, pulling his black shirt taught against his chest; a pair of dog tags hanging loosely around his neck. His leather jacket was thrown half hazardly across his bike and his scuffed up boots were only half way lased. I noticed how all of the girls kept glancing at him but everyone gave him a wide berth as if they were afraid to go near him.

I was bought from my stalker like mussing but the sudden shouting, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue or are you too stupid to even talk?" I saw Nudge in the middle of a small crowd with her head bent towards the ground with her hair covering her face. The girl standing in front of her had the ugliest smirk on her made up face and flipped her auburn hair, taunting Nudge.

"I-I-I-," Nudge tried to speak wringing her hands like she always did when she was uncomfortable.

"You- you what?" The girl mocked, laughing with everyone else around her. I could see tears brimming in Nudges eyes as I made my way over. "You're such a little freak; if my daddy ran this school all the little freaks and weirdoes would never be allowed."

"What about the snobbish bitches?" I asked as I came to stand next to Nudge, "Do they get kicked out or would they be the targets in gym?" The girl took a step back and narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Oh right, Nudgey has a new sister doesn't she? Well no wonder she was in foster care, her parents probably didn't want a child so ugly." She threw at me as she took in my cloths and hair. Everyone laughed- saying things like 'good job Lisa' and 'tell her'- obviously enjoying her taunting while I stood there looking directly at her.

"Are you done yet? Good - let me make one thing _very_ clear princess- you speak to my sister again, touch her, or even so much as think about her and you won't live long enough to regret it. Is that clear enough for you?" The malice in my voice caused most of the crowed to back up except for Lisa and the boy that stepped forward with her.

"Oh I am so scared, you here that everybody rocker girl threatened me," Lisa mocked. The startled crowd started edging back forward and I felt Nudge lean in closer to my back, away from all of them.

I smiled, just a twitch of my lips, but it was still one of my more…unnerving facial expressions, "It wouldn't be the first time I made someone disappear Lisa." It wasn't the whole truth-what I said- but it wasn't a lie either. Lisa's eyes widened and the blond brute next to her came to stand in front of her, he leaned in close to me like he was going to speak but he turned ridged when he glance behind me and backed away slowly. From the corner of my eye I could see Fang standing a little ways behind us with his arms crossed and his black eyes on the blond boy as if daring him to do anything. I was curious to know why everyone was so scared of Fang, but I would have to look into that later as Lisa snorted.

"Is that a threat? When my father hears-," I laughed cutting off her reply in the process, "Daddy can't save what he can't find, princess." I walked passed and bumped her shoulder, glaring at the blond guy and his friends as I walked through them with a harsh "Move." I lead Nudge over to the tree my stuff was at and sat her down.

"Are you okay? I should have just put my fist through her face, maybe make that sneer of hers permanent." Nudge laughed and leaned against the tree.

"I'm okay thanks for that by the way. No one has ever made Lisa scared and I have never seen Dylan back down from anyone, except Fang of course." Nudge whispered, stealing the French fries off of my plate. I wanted to ask more about why that was but I was interrupted by the intercom screaming our names. I looked at Nudge and rolled my eyes, of course Lisa was going to tattle about the new scary girl who threatened to make her disappear.

**Fang**

He had quite a few classes with Max, Fang was surprised to note, Including Math. He sat near the back in all of them to avoid the wondering gazes of gossiping students, he had forgotten how dimwitted seventeen year olds could be, and he himself being nineteen, didn't feel the need to not pay attention. He found it amusing how all of these people were so close to being adults and they still lived in their own little fairy tales, they had no idea how cruel the world was and he found a dark satisfaction in that one little fact.

Fang watched them all leave, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, his eyes following Max as she left the room last with her hood up and her head down. He grabbed his jacket off of his chair and walked to the cafeteria; since he was over eighteen he wasn't allowed near the other student by parental consent so his food was already waiting for him when he got to the cafeteria; he thanked Ginny- the lunch lady- and made his way outside. He threw his jacket over his Harley and sat down leaning back against the chrome and black machine. He put one of his ear buds in while he ate then closed his eyes for the rest of the free period.

Fang could feel the eyes of the curious students on him but he paid them no mind; you get use to the stares and rumors after a while. He opened his eyes when he heard someone cut off Lisa mid- sentence, and he had a feeling as to who had done it

Sure enough Max was standing protectively in front of Nudge in a crowd of Lisa's doppelgangers. Dylan was standing to the redhead's right ready to take out any threat to his precious cheerleader. Fang got up and made his way over silently to hear the conversation. He could see the tears in Nudge's eyes and the fury in Max's as Lisa taunted the both of them. He mentally compared the two of them as Lisa made fun of Max's looks: Lisa with her mini- skirts and too tight shirts and Max with her dark jeans and band T-shirt. The one looked like she was selling herself while max's shirt fit her like a second skin outlining her curves in her black T-shirt. He saw Max's hands clench into fists, noting the black fingerless gloves that she had on, and watched as she made more than half of the crowed back up in terror much like she did in class earlier.

It was when Dylan stepped forward that he made himself known; Fang wasn't one to pick fights but he had good reason to hate Dylan and he was not about to let him get anywhere near Nudge or Max although he was pretty sure Max could kick his butt any which way she wanted. He stared directly at the Blond daring him to take it any farther; he smirked when Dylan backed off with an angry scowl. He felt his lips twitch into an actual smile however when he heard Lisa's startled gasp at Max's parting words. When everyone dispersed back to their classes he thought about the encounter and the way that Max had held herself the day before.

He had always been good at reading people and he had a feeling that Max really did know a thing or two about making someone disappear. Now he just needed to know why. Before he could figure out ways to do that though, he was called to the principal's office.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, it seemed he was always called to the principal's office whenever he was in the vicinity when something happened. It got irritating to be honest and caused a lot more trouble than he needed especially since he stayed away from people for the most part.

This was not going to look good on his record he mused.


	6. Splendid This is Sarcasm

**A/N: I'm back! I don't really have much to say but to thank all of you guys for reviewing so thanks! Now on with the story! ~Dream**

I slouched in my seat in the front office with my feet up on the chair. Nudge was sitting next to me playing with her sweater sleeves when she looked over at me and rolled her eyes. Lisa was sitting in one of the office lady's chairs with fake tears running down her face; the lady at the front desk was rubbing her back and repeatedly sending glares my way. Dylan was standing in front of Lisa and stroking her hair, playing the part of the concerned boyfriend with sickening accuracy.

Fang was there as well all though I didn't know why considering he wasn't even a part of the argument. He was leaning against the wall near the door with his eyes closed. He suddenly opened them and looked at me smirking and raising an eyebrow in question; his dark eyes dropped to Nudge for a second then back to me asking if she was okay.

I rolled my eyes and nodded somehow getting him to catch that she was board and irritated; he smirked again as if to say 'aren't we all' our silent conversation was cut off before I could reply as Lisa started wailing louder. Obviously somebody didn't like the attention to be away from her. I started laughing at the stupidity of it as the principal came out of his office. Now usually I don't judge people by their looks but this guy already had the evil eye trained on me and I laughed harder.

Mr. Prudes-I kid you not- was a short chunky man with beady eyes and a naturally red face that had a tendency of turning purple when he was angry, so you can guess why I am not his favorite person. He ushered us into the room where I once again slouched in a chair. There were only enough seats for four of us which meant Fang was left standing-which I thought unfair but I was in enough trouble as it was and he didn't seem to mind.

Mr. Prudes sat at his desk and opened three separate files and laid them out in front of him, "Miss Walker I assume you know that fighting on campus is not aloud?" He only looked up from my file for a second as he spoke.

"I didn't fight anybody."

"Miss Marks here says otherwise," He retorted.

"Of course you would believe her," I muttered.

"Why wouldn't I? Lisa has always been the very best of the students here," He informed.

"And her daddy is one of the biggest donors to the school," I retorted

Mr. Prudes' eyes narrowed, "I will have you know that we take our students time here very seriously," He sniffed.

"If that were true then my sister would not have been in the middle of a ring of people insulting her, the main being Lisa dearest here," I snapped.

He chose to ignore me, "You have been in quite a few fights haven't you Miss Walker? You spent three months in a juvenile detention facility when you were fifteen for fighting, correct?"

"No, it was actually a weekend in the slammer for street fighting, I got the three months for back sassing the court judge and resisting arrest."

"That seems harsh even for someone so blatantly disrespectful," He murmured.

"People don't get my respect unless they have earned it; and you're right it was only supposed to be one month –maximum- but that was before I jacked the judge's car and ran it through a convenience store." Yeah that statement didn't go over well at all. Mr. Prudes' face turned an ugly shade of purple and I feared that Nudge would choke herself if she kept resisting laughing. "But that is not the point; we are here about my sister being verbally abused by your favorite students."

"The questions are relevant Miss Walker because I have a hard time believing any of this, so I am wondering why I should trust your word over Miss Marks and Mr. Hagen's over here," He asked with a sly smile.

"Because, I'm not the one with fake tears streaming down her face."

"Oh please," Lisa snorted. "I doubt you feel enough to be able to cry."

"Oh Lisa, that's so mean!" I cried placing a hand over my heart and facing her, "You just might break my non- existent heart." I completely ignored Lisa when she was about to retort, instead turning back to Prudes, "The point of the matter is that you favor these two because their daddy's line your pocket. You know nothing about me except what's in my file and all of that is overly romanticized because I tend to piss a lot of people off. My sister did nothing and if you continue to play it off as if she did, I will call the cops on misconduct between faculty and student, do you know what that means?

"It means that any court judge will look at that and either believe you are taking bribes from Lisa's father to keep her in school- which is illegal I can assure you- or they will believe something far worse. Now I think we are done here don't you?"

Mr. Prudes looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car, "How di-"

"How did I know all of this? You pick up a quite few things when you spend most of your life in a court room."

He stuttered for a moment before regaining his composure, he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh of frustration. "Alright, Monica Walker you may go; Lisa Marks will give a formal apology to Miss Monica and then the three of you will go back to class. I do not want to see any of you in here again, is that understood?"

Lisa and Dylan nodded grudgingly and the former turned to Nudge, "Sorry." Nudge rolled her eyes after Lisa left and smiled at me, "thank you." She mouthed then left the room to go to her next class.

I sat in my chair and Fang took a seat next to me, "Why are you here?" I asked.

Fang smirked- what is with him smirking all the time!- but Prudes cut him off, "He is here because he is over eighteen years of age and has a record nearly as long as yours Max. Anytime he is in the vicinity when something crucial happens he is called down to ensure safety."

"You think he is dangerous?" I asked

"You don't?" Fang asked from next to me; I had forgotten how husky his voice was so I jumped a little when he spoke causing his smirk to deepen.

I glared back, not liking the smug look he had on his face, "I'm still trying to decide."

Mr. Prudes cleared his throat, "it is the wish of the parents that he be taken charge of in any event considering his…colorful history. It is protocol to say the least. Now Max, Your sister may have gotten off but you will not, you have two weeks of detention for disrespect to faculty members starting after school today." I groaned and slouched down in my seat, I could hear Fang laughing next to me so I reached out and punched blindly in his direction feeling the satisfying smack of skin on skin.

If things continued on like this, it was going to be a very long year.

0o0o0o0o0o

I don't know if you know this but detention sucks! My migraine hadn't gone away all day but it seemed worse coupled with my boredom; I leaned my head on the beat up desk I was sitting at and threw my hood over my head. "Don't get your hopes up about anything exciting happening, nothing ever does.

I looked up at the girl who had spoken and smiled; she had long brown hair with wild neon- blue streak throughout, even her bangs were streaked with it. Like me she had both her eyebrow and nose pierced but she also had a small diamond stud in her lip and a million and one hoops running up and down the shell of her ear. "Goody and I thought hell couldn't get worse."

She laughed again, "I'm JJ, you're Max right? I heard about the Lisa incident, glad someone finally stuck it to the bitch."

"She should be glad I only threatened her. What does JJ stand for?"

"Jimmy Johnson," I snorted and she smirked causing her green eyes to sparkle mischievously, "It stands for Jennifer Joy."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Well you can't exactly scare people with your dark and twisted mind if you have Joy in the middle of your name," She retorted as she continued her work of disemboweling a notebook.

I chuckled lightly, "So what are you in for?"

"Looking into people's school records; did you really switch the cuffs around so that a cop handcuffed himself?"

I laughed at the memory. "That was part one of my trip to Juvie, trust me you don't want to know the rest."

"Oh I believe you, I have my own record and I don't need you giving me ideas, 'cause let's face it you just can't resist temptation all the time," She smirked. I had a feeling that if I hung around this girl I would get into a lot more trouble than was worth, but she also said that she was here for reading school records. Maybe she could tell me about Nudge and Fang.

"Looking at school records huh?"

"Yeah, there something you want to know because if I don't have it now, I could certainly get it for you."

"Fang. Why is everyone so afraid of him?" I asked, hoping she would have something for me.

JJ's eyes widened and she looked like she might make a break for it, "I don't need to see his record to know that," She muttered. "I am not sure you want to know this."

"What do you mean?"

"Max," She started, looking at me directly in the eyes. "Fang killed somebody when he was sixteen."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, as I am sure you have noticed I have started deleting my stories and before you get ahead of yourselves it is not because of anything anyone said –so you can wipe that stupid smirk off your face 'guest'- I wanted to first off say that anything I put up here is free writing which translates into crap because I do not have the time or the inclination to work very hard on stories that really don't mean anything.

Second I do not have the time to work on them anymore- as much as I would like- because finals are coming up and I am getting closer to obtaining my degree and I want to focus on that. Sorry if that disappoints you guys but I don't want to keep you waiting for something that isn't coming. I may come back but it is doubtful the website irritates me in all honesty. So goodbye everybody and have a great year

~Dream


End file.
